


You, me, JIB (2019)

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2019, Behind the Scenes, Cockles, Ficfacer$2019, Fluff, Funny, Jib, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, RPF, Rating: PG13, Sexy but no smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, That straddling moment, You May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: A sneaky peek behind the scenes with cockles at JIB 2019 and in Rome with Misha telling their story. Very fluffy, a little naughty in places but mostly PG-13.**This piece was custom as part of out 2019 Ficfacers Auction, all money was donated to Random Acts. The next auction is taking place in summer 2020, please follow our facebook page, Ficfacer$, twitter or view the webpage for all of the participants (always looking for more artists and authors) and all previous works, https://juliahouston.com/fic-facers/





	You, me, JIB (2019)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seralina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralina/gifts).

The sun was setting over Rome as I relaxed onto the bed. It had been a long weekend, Hell, it had been a long year.

“Mish?” Jensen called from across the hotel room, we were almost done with the packing for our journey back to the states.

Looking up with a smile, “Yeah?” I replied as he sauntered in from the shower. His glistening skin dripped warm water over the expensive beige rug. Staring, because who wouldn’t? I sat breathless for several seconds then sighed, god he was beautiful.

“What ya doing?” he asked. 

Glancing up into perfect green eyes, I replied, “Watching clips from the last few days, JIB is-”

“-one of your favourite con’s. I know,” he chuckled and sat down next to me. The pure white towel grazed over my hand and I shuddered. My heart picked up a beat as his shoulder touched mine. I had YouTube loaded and the clip began to play causing memories of the weekend to flood back. 

The flight into Italy a few days earlier had been somewhat relaxed; we’d ended up in first class with a few fans. They were respectful but Jen, being well, him, invited them to have pictures and autographs. Jared had sat behind us and as usual, slept through the whole thing. Honestly, I didn’t know how he did it; I had so much going in my mind that sleep was hard to come by. Gish was still ongoing and it was always a fun but exhausting time of the year. Sitting on the plane next to Jen helped me relax a little and once the fans had returned to their seats we had time to talk about the next few days. 

“The Jet lag is always killer,” he sighed and attempted to get comfortable in his seat, the southern accent more prominent with his exhaustion. It wasn’t normally difficult to sleep on the plane but the schedule had been hard this year and sleeping through time zones was proving difficult. When your sleep pattern was so messed up, even when you wanted to rest it was difficult to relax.

I smiled, “Yeah, but maybe don’t shuffle as much, you’ll wake Jared.”

Jensen’s eyes went wide as he glanced through the gap in our seats, “Crap, yeah, last time he was a nightmare on panel the next day.” 

We both loved our co-star but he didn’t do well on a lack of sleep, though the same could be said for us all. Currently, he was slouched in the first-class chair wearing his beanie while wrapped in one of the airlines' blankets. The blanket I understood, air-conditioning on planes could be freezing and most of us had one draped somewhere nearby just in case we needed to take that chill off. Coffee was our best friend while travelling for conventions and it was still buzzing in my brain, hence catching up on emails instead of sleeping. The waitress came over with snacks and I grabbed a hot chocolate, hoping it would help take the edge off the wakefulness. I wanted to wind down enough to sleep for a few hours when we landed.

“We should have time to catch some sleep when we get there, it’ll be nice to get some alone time,” I whispered. The cast all knew something went on between us but we didn’t talk about it, it was difficult enough having the little privacy we did. The girls knew, of course, they encouraged it, knowing that it was something special and I thanked them both for their patience constantly. Not just for being okay with our relationship but with the constant intrusion of people's opinions on our life, as well as the gruelling schedules and the constant travelling. 

Jen smiled, “Yeah, it’ll be good, you going to try to sleep?” he asked and took my hand, knowing I had trouble resting on the plane.

“I think I’ll wait until we get to the hotel,” I replied with a kiss to his cheek. It was a risk but I loved it when he was so thoughtful. After a quick squeeze, he decided to put a movie on while I finished what I was doing. Somewhere along the way I dozed off and woke to Jen’s head resting on my shoulder as he dozed quietly. My hot chocolate had gone cold and I huffed silently to myself. 

“Twenty minutes to landing,” the pilot announced, interrupting my thoughts. 

A sleepy voice pulled my attention from behind, “You two awake?” 

I turned to Jared, “Yeah, just want a bed.”

“Sure you do,” he replied with a wink. My eye roll was involuntary; Jared loved to tease us when we were alone. 

Jen woke before I could rouse him, which was unusual, stretched and added, “Any chance of a-”

I passed him the coffee before the sentence was done and smiled.

“Yes, Misha, yes,” he whispered wrapping both hands around the plastic as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Dude, I’m right here. Please leave the foreplay in the hotel,” Jared whined playfully. 

I snort-laughed as Jensen’s eyes went wide, “Ha fucking ha, jackass,” he replied.

Jared grinned and changed the subject, “Where’s my coffee?” 

“I always order his for near landing time, he’s in a routine,” I smiled in reply, “perks of sitting next to me I guess.”

Leaning back in his seat Jared huffed like a child, no, exhaustion did not bring out the best side of our friend.

The flight ended not long after, we walked through the airport and avoided most of the foot traffic. Jen, was hungry and we stopped to grab some things. With our loot in hand, we made our way to the taxis, the warm air caressed my skin as I moved. The drive through Rome was always fascinating, none of the buildings stood over a few stories high and it gave the sense that we were somewhere smaller than a major European city. Our trip took us through the historical quarter, past the ruins and the Colosseum and even in the darkness there were crowds and everything was lit. It was one of the most romantic places in the world and as we travelled, I took Jens hand in mine. These were the moments we had to savour. 

The hotel room was nice, the decor classy. Shades of plum and gold highlighted the walls, while the dark wood of the furniture gave the space a luxurious, warm finish. The bed was huge and I fell back onto the sheet and immediately beginning to drift away into sleep. Warmth rolled over my side as Jen moved closer, dragging the sheet with him. Both still clothed, we just needed to crash and we would stay as we were. Con’s were exhausting and every minute of sleep we could get now was going to stop us flagging later. We didn't have to be at con until the day after, so today was all about recovering and enjoying the city. I smiled to myself as his fingers interlocked with mine and drifted slowly to sleep surrounded by his warmth. 

My alarm woke us at seven and I rolled over into his waiting arms. We didn’t have to wake up this early but Jet lag was a bitch so it was best to get into a routine as soon as possible.  
I checked my phone there were messages from the family and updates about the convention schedule but nothing that couldn't wait. I looked over at Jen, last night, he had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt but somewhere during our long nap the t-shirt had been cast aside and now loitered precariously on the nightstand. Not many things could disturb Jensen once he was asleep. Short of nuclear fallout or the strong smell of freshly ground coffee, he would be out for the count until I woke him. This was one of my favourite things, I know it will sound creepy but I loved watching him sleep. Laying half-naked wrapped in Egyptian cotton sheets, he looked amazing. He was always active when awake, always smiling and joking. When he slept was one of the only times that he was quiet and still. There was a peacefulness in him when he slept that was missing when he was awake. I suppose that was true of us all. 

I gazed down as he lay on his back with a muscular, tanned arm thrown hap haphazardly over his firm chest. Occasionally, his fingers on the propped hand would twitch as if grasping for some invisible object. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Light from the rising sun glinted off the buttons of his Jeans creating shimmering patterns in the hair on his stomach. There wasn’t much of it, hair that is, just a smattering which followed the wonderful solid planes of his abdomen down into the low cut waistband of the dark denim. The urge to reach out and touch it was overwhelming, to slide my fingers over that down like hair and over the warm metal of his fly. Yes, not waking Jensen was always an effort in restraint; otherwise, we’d never leave the hotel or anywhere at all. As if he could hear my thoughts, his whole body twitched. A tiny wrinkle formed between his eyes as the dream world struggled to hold him, it was adorable. Slowly sleep fled, no, it fell away. Jensen woke softly as if shedding a warm blanket on a cold night, reluctantly. 

“Good morning sunshine,” he yawned.

My slow grin was the first thing he saw as sleep-filled eyes turned to me. He reached up, running long fingers through his hair and then over his face. I was so distracted he had to call my name.

“Mish?”

My heart was so full of love for this man that it took me a minute to catch my breath, “Yeah?”

“Coffee?” he asked before leaning over and brushing warm lips across mine. 

I smiled, “Sure,” I replied, leaning over to call room service. 

Jen had turned on the flat-screen while I was talking and ducked out to the shower. I zoned out, relying on my phone to some of the messages and before I knew it breakfast was here. Jen emerged wrapped in a fluffy white robe, his wet hair slicked back from chiselled features. I swear that man had a perfect face; it captured my attention more than I cared to admit. 

From there we ate then dressed, glanced over the schedule for tomorrow and then made our way to the city. Rome was something special, the old and new lived together in a peculiar harmony. We had seen the sights before, so decided to wander with no real direction, get lunch and then relax until the others called to meet for dinner later. Traversing the Tiber River between the city proper and The Vatican was romantic but busy. 

“I love this city but tourist's man,” Jensen huffed as yet another busy looking family pushed passed us at a lightning pace. 

I nodded, the laughed, "We're tourists." 

He nudged my shoulder playfully, "You know what I mean!"

And I did, most big cities were overrun with tourists and whenever we travelled it was just something that came as standard.

“There’s so much history here,” I said in awe. I’d never seen so many churches in one place, there seemed to be one on every corner, sometimes two. Eventually, hunger struck and we stopped at a great restaurant to grab some genuine Italian food. By the time we were done, jet lag was rearing its ugly head so we made our way back to the hotel for a nap. It had become a bit of a routine to have a few hours sleep in the afternoon, it was a thing in Italy, they called it a Riposo or to us a Siesta. Sleeping in the middle of the day was part of their culture and we would be taking full advantage of it, that and the gelato. 

Our nap lasted a few hours and then we relaxed for a while, throwing on a movie but not actually watching it. Jensen leaned over from the other side of the bed to brush his warm lips over mine. I was instantly ready and willing to do whatever he wanted until I glanced at the clock.

“Shit, we need to meet the other for dinner soon,” I huffed.

Jen groaned, “We don’t have time for a little-”

“No,” I chuckled, “We don’t, maybe later?” 

He rolled out of bed in one smooth move and my eyes followed the curve of his perfect shoulders as he walked away. Damn, I hated putting a stop to our fun but we had promised the others dinner. 

We met them not long later, the rest of the cast and crew who were attending 'con sat at our allocated table in the hotel restaurant. Italy was a place of great food and for the second time that day we had an amazing time, wonderful food and great company. 

It was close to midnight when we returned to the room, Jen was on me as soon as we crossed the threshold. His soft, warm lips devoured mine and I tugged the black t-shirt over his head. We fell onto the bed in a frenzy of hands and kisses, taking time to savour and revel in each other. It was a perfect end to a perfect day and an hour later, sated and sweaty I fell asleep in his solid arms.

The next morning was similar to the previous one and con was bustling when we arrived. There was nowhere safe from fans when we were on the main floor so we had to arrive in secret. Going through the back was the only way to get to the green room quickly with enough time to prepare. 

Butterflies began in my stomach, even now the con’s always made me excited and terrified, the fans could be merciless and it was always better to expect the unexpected.

I was doing autographs when Jen had his first panel. As usual, the fans didn’t disappoint, most were excited, polite and simply happy to be near us. It was still a wonder to me that all of these people came to see us, some every year. 

The day passed in a blur, so it wasn’t until I was watching the panels back later in the green room that I clicked about what had happened. 

“Have you seen this?” I whispered as the clip popped up.

Jensen walked over with my drink and placed it next to me, “No, What is it?” 

I flipped the screen and showed him, then laughed like I knew he would. We were on a break from panels and had decided to relax in one of the green rooms. 

“Every year there is always something, why do we do this?” I asked, knowing the answer before he replied.

Relaxing back on the sofa he braced his ankle on his knee and grinned, “For the comments!” 

The image on my phone was of us both from the earlier panel. As soon as I straddled Jen on stage I knew I was in for a roasting from both the cast and the fans. Rubbing my neck slowly, I scrolled through the tweets. The Destiel fans are losing their shit and that was always something to enjoy, I loved keeping the fans happy. 

“Wow, they’re really going at this huh?” Jensen chuckled as I scrolled, then suddenly asked, “Wait, what's that?”

I stopped to read then replied, “That’s a list of all the stupid shit we’ve done over the years that makes people think we’re together.” 

“Ha! I forgot about the fake orgasm, you absolutely committed to that,” he grinned. 

Shaking my head I grinned in return, “There is your underwear reveal, ha, that was an interesting one.”

“You loved getting a preview before the hotel later,” he whispered into my ear.

I glanced around, we were alone, “I’d half wished you’d keep going.” 

“I was thinking the same thing when you were on top of me on the stage,” he replied.

Closing in, his teeth grazed my ear sending a shiver down my spine. My fingers clenched involuntarily as my heart began to race. Instantly, I was back on that stage, straddling him like it was something sane people did. We lived in the public eye, you’d think by now I’d have learned to filter some of my more insane impulses? No, apparently, I had not. The memory washed over me, I remembered Jensen had his amused smirk on which lit up his stunning face as I retold the story of Jared’s on-set kiss. We had signed that off for the gag reel but I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass. I could still feel the heat of him Jen underneath me and the slightly rough stubble of his chin on my hand as I wrapped it around his neck. Where Jared’s kiss had been playful, what I thought when straddling Jen on that stage wasn’t, not even a little. 

His voice pulled me back into the room, “Yeah we had fun that night.”

My eyes went wide as I blushed, it didn’t happen often but sometimes his brazen attitude caught me off guard. 

“Jensen!” I hissed as people began to enter the room. 

Laughing, he replied, “What? It’s not like they know what we’re talking about.” 

I was so happy our wives knew about our romance, I don’t think they appreciated the hi-jinks though. As my pulse slowed down I relaxed, it was true enough and we did have fun that night. The rest of the day went smoothly and on close, we met everyone for the wind-down. 

Jen was talking to some of the other cast members and I’d been joined by a few of our VIP fans who’d paid a ton of money to be here. Occasionally, he’d glance over at me and I'd do the same, it was a constant back and forth until someone decided to drag Jen up on stage. He was a few whiskeys in and tried to politely refuse, knowing the sooner we could leave the sooner we could relax but the protests fell on deaf and drunk ears. I watched as they strummed the intro to Brother by Need to Breathe, it was one of my favourites, he sang it so passionately. The fans went wild as he began to bathe the room in a wonderful melody, the words wrapped around us, filling me with both joy and sadness. This year had been hard; we’d announced that season 15 would be the last. We’d done this for so long now, Jensen and Jared had done this for so long we didn’t know who we were without it and it was time to say goodbye. There were tears, there would be so many before the next two years were done but it had been a journey, oh yes it had. I stood there in the crowd swaying along, listening to the words of companionship and love, knowing that when this was all done and we went our separate ways that this family would always exist. It was a perfect moment and one I would treasure forever. 

We had escaped to our hotel room shortly after but the emotions were still there.

“Come to bed?” Jensen asked, breaking me from my reminiscing, “We have to fly tomorrow and I want you naked.”

My body lit up as if hit by lightning and I throbbed at the thought of his perfect golden skin on mine. 

“Sounds good,” I grinned while closing the laptop and placing it on the nightstand. 

Moving slowly, I watched him undress and honestly, it was always overwhelming. This beautiful perfect man was all mine for tonight and I would take it. I would memorise every line of him so when I needed it, the memory was there. As we moved together I sighed into the smooth curve of his neck, “I love you.” 

I felt his echoing smiled on my skin, “I love you too,” he sighed and my world erupted with pleasure.


End file.
